


Wish

by DenebYL



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Requested, im dying, romantic or platonic u decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: Axel finds himself wondering if he can undo a wish that had been granted.





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nielmato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nielmato/gifts).



> to my wonderful enyak i give you.......... mild pain.

The clock tower in Twilight Town was where he would contemplate upon the shades of eventide, dancing together in a seductive sway as if a sentimental ballad were playing, occupying the vast skies where the lustrous glow reaches far beyond the horizon.

It is a painting of tranquillity that he frequents and admires.

He feels that the incandescence fills him with a glimmer of something that he was told he doesn’t have.

There was some sort of hope and familiarity, a twinkle of warm nostalgia…

He finds himself wondering if this is what having a heart feels like?

Sure, he doesn’t know what having a heart feels like, but he insists that he can feel something flicker somewhere deep inside him, the lurking shadows of a flame that were once there.

Though sometimes the sunset eases him from his pondering of what having one would feel like, he finds himself sighing as he looks up to the sky.

Sometimes he would catch a glimpse of the night sky at the further end, and he would smile to himself when he sees a lone star.

This one time he thinks - there was no fault in wishing to that lonely star, the clear nitid speck conspicuous in the tenebrous streak on the other side of the horizon.

He wonders if it understands how he feels – they’re both alone, and they’re both born into the darkness, not having a choice in the first place.

So he wishes for a heart, before laughing to himself and thinking about how silly it is.

-

For a while now, there was only silence between them.

It wasn’t an awkward silence, nor was it a haunting one.

It was one shared between friends. One comfortable and knowing, as it is welcoming and trusting.

But he decided to break the silence.

“Okay, let me be sappy for a little bit but…” Axel turns around. “You see that star over there?”

He waits until Roxas turns around, the younger man’s eyes on the part of the sky streaked with nightfall, before he points towards where it is.

“Just there?”

“Yep.”

“I… Oh, yeah, I see it.” Roxas nods to himself, and turns to Axel. “What’s up with that one?”

“I made a wish that came true.” His lips curved into a smile, obviously one of wonder and marvel. “Okay, I know, I know, that sounds stupid…”

“Hmm...” He hummed playfully, interrupting Axel’s speech.

“Save your judgment, kiddo.” He pointed accusingly at Roxas. “As stupid as it sounds… I wished for a heart, and it was granted.”

“You wished for the one thing we were born without and you got it?” Roxas asked, mentally unpacking his words. “Okay, so, if you’re here to tell me that you’re a fake nobody then I totally get it.”

“Hopefully it’s because I’m somebody to you?” Axel laughed.

Roxas was silent, and raised an eyebrow.

“…So let’s go back to the sentimental part. You wished for a heart, and… It was granted?”

“Yeah, but… Not in the way I thought.” He sighed a bit.

He then looked away from his companion, and his gaze once again on the star.

“Because the day after, you came into the Organisation. I think… it gave me you. Though it took me a while to realise it…”

Axel smiled to himself.

“Because you make me feel like I have a heart.”

Roxas’ expression softened, his blue eyes full of affection.

The older man turned to look at him, a wide grin on his face.

“So… should we get some more ice cream? My treat, as a thank you for letting me be sappy.”

“I’ll take you up on that offer. But I’m pretty sure we should be getting back.”

“Next time, then.” Axel put a hand on the younger man’s hair, ruffling the caramel blonde spikes.

-

And yet, the next time that they saw each other, Roxas’ back was turned against him. 

“No one would miss me.”

“That’s not true!”

He thought that he could change his mind.

He hoped to that same lone star, that Roxas would change his mind.

 

And yet Roxas kept walking.

Axel knew then that his plea became unheard of, now abandoned and alone.  
His voice softened, his heart now full of sorrow and despair.

“I would.”

It hurt.

-

As he watches that lone star alone from under the clock tower, Axel finds himself wondering if he can undo a wish.

**Author's Note:**

> mild hurt comfort.


End file.
